Frozen Royal Welcome Parade
Disney's Hollywood Studios= |-|Tokyo Disneyland= |-|Disneyland Paris= Frozen Royal Welcome Parade (previously known as Anna & Elsa's Royal Welcome Parade in 2014 ) was a parade at Disney's Hollywood Studios in summer 2014 to 2015, as part of its Frozen Summer Fun! event. Tokyo Disneyland features an almost identical parade, named simply Frozen Fantasy Parade, as part of its Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy event from 2016 to 2018. Disneyland Park (Paris) features an almost identical parade, named simply Frozen 2: An Enchanted Journey, as part of its Frozen Celebration event. Disney's Hollywood Studios version In 2014, Anna & Elsa's Royal Welcome Parade was a daily procession that gave guests a chance to enjoy the pageantry and cheer on the grand arrival of the royal sisters of Arendelle. Stepping off at the front of the park, Anna and Elsa proceed through the parade route in a royal horse-drawn sleigh, while their friend, Kristoff, travels on a Wandering Oaken's Trading Post float from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade at Magic Kingdom. They were flanked by plenty of royal entertainers, including a flag corps twirling the flag of Arendelle, a troupe of ice men performing a routine with ice picks, sliding skiers, skating snowflakes, and more. Upon arriving at the stage in the center of the park, the sisters receive their official welcome to Hollywood Boulevard before returning to their carriage and completing the rest of the parade route, ending just before the Star Tours: The Adventures Continue attraction. A year later, the parade returned but changed a lot, since it was renamed to Frozen Royal Welcome Parade. The first stop is along Hollywood Boulevard and the second one stops from the Hyperion Theater back toward the stage, this gives guests more opportunities to see Anna, Elsa and the dancers. Anna and Elsa get off their floats and walk past the guests in these areas. The little house float from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade was empty until Olaf appeared on stage in the video clip that was featured. Now he rides his float. Olaf doesn't leave his float during the walk around portion, and he is preceded by some roller skating dancers in themed costuming. Kristoff rides the same float but does not exit the float during the processional. For the finale, Elsa has her own float. She formerly rode with Anna in the sleigh, but she is now at the end of the parade on her own float that looks like her ice palace, which was recycled from one of the Celebrate A Dream Come True Parade floats. She is preceded by snowflake roller skating dancers. Tokyo Disneyland version This special parade Frozen Fantasy Parade themed to the film can only be experienced at the park since 2016. Characters such as Hans, Kristoff and Trolls joined the parade. Five new floats were used, featuring everything from Elsa's Ice Palace to Oaken's shop. When Anna wishes she could play with everyone in the snow, Elsa uses her powers to make a magical snowfall! The parade comes to a spectacular finale as everyone dances in the falling snow to the music of “Let It Go.” This special parade combines music from the film's most memorable scenes with a magical performance amidst falling snow to create an enchanting experience for Guests. Disneyland Pairs version This special parade themed to Frozen II as Anna and Elsa wear their new outfits. The float will be unveiled for the occasion as it travels on the Parade Route. Its feature the silhouette of The Nokk, which audiences will have briefly glimpsed. Olaf and Anna will be in an ice canoe and Sven will be at the rear of the float in the spectacular voyage. They will be surrounded by dazzling dancers and accompanied by the new music from the film. The float will be duplicated for Disneyland's new daytime parade, Magic Happens. See also * Aladdin's Royal Caravan * The Lion King Celebration * The Hunchback of Notre Dame Topsy Turvy Cavalcade * Hercules Victory Parade * Mulan Parade References Category:Frozen Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios entertainment Category:Former Disney's Hollywood Studios attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Former Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Seasonal attraction overlays